Missing cat!
by Imperator45
Summary: Bruce is worried,since some week now Selina Kyle aka Catwoman hasn't commited any mischief or any roberry about priceless cat object.With only a small lead,will the world greatest detective manage to find her or at least her planning to act before it's too late?
1. Where did this cursed cat go?

I do not own Batman or any other series of DC

This is my first fanfiction,on Batman ,i've already did some fanfics on differrents site so it is not my first one.

However ,english is not my native language and everything that could help is welcome.

Here is your reading now,hope you'll enjoy it.^^

Imp45

* * *

Prologue

She had her face resting softly on the window of the cab, which was slowly leading her towards her destination, the journey was so slow that it was intolerable for the professional thief. Throughout the journey, her mind kept telling her: Stop the taxi and bar you! You really want that? You do not have to do that, you know?

But Selina shook her head at this last thought, of course she was obliged to do so, if she did not, then it would be impossible to go on the path her heart had set for jerked a little when the driver stopped at her destination, opened the door and painfully left the cab, paid the driver before taking her suitcase into the trunk.

Her eyes stared at the yellow vehicle turning around and she watched it go to new customers to the city center. And as the vehicle moved away, her body trembled because her last escape disappeared, thus condemning her to follow her decision to the end.

She turned and walked forward, taking care not to forget anything behind her before heading for a portal, the latter crossed, her eyes could not help but moisten at the sight of the large gray and soulless building.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where did this cursed cat go?

Gotham city, a dark and cold city, where corruption and violence prevail ... Or at least there was corruption and violence! For a few years now a justice has reigned law and order in this city, which in the past had been condemned by everybody, the judge who succeeded in bringing the light of hope to this city Name: Batman.

This mysterious person, accompanied by his companion and grassroots Robin Robin, watches over the safety of the inhabitants every night, and this for nearly ten years now.

Like that night for that matter ...

...

Batman easily avoided the punch launched by the brute without great difficulty. On the other hand, his attacker could not avoid the fist clothed with Kevlar carried by the hero, sending him waltzing, and joining the arms of Morpheus in alongside his companions.

Batman turned around and saw his second fighting another criminal, he was going to help him when he saw that his young partner defeated his opponent with an uppercut under his jaw, the man who was almost twice the size of his enemie collapsed in one fell swoop.

Robin, had a smile following this sudden victory and looked at his dark mentor hoping for quality recognition.  
Batman just gave him a slight nod.  
Robin responded by making a sad false pout when the flashing lights of a police car interrupted them.

The black knight of Gotham hastened to go towards them.

"Ba-Batman," stammered a young recruit, before his first appearance as the only true ally of the Gotham police.

They are five, all unconscious, you can take them back to the station. He did not even wait for the police response before using his grapple and propelling himself to the roofs.  
Robin sighed as a result of this lack of courtesy but also grabbed his grapple and followed his mentor to the roofs of Gotham city.

...

"Well, 5 delinquents, 2 dealers and 1 stolen car found, this night is very calm dis-so!" Richard Grayson said Dick, aka Robin looked at his watch: 2:16 in the morning, less than two hours before the end of his patrol.

The young acrobat glanced at Bruce Wayne, Alias Batman, the knight of did not reply as usual, but contented himself with observing the city veiled in even if he seemed totally absorbed by the sight of the city, something else was occupying his mind.

A certain feline, known to be one of the greatest thieves ever.

Cat-woman.

 _"Two weeks ... Two weeks since the beginning of his strange absence."_ Mursed the adult hero.

The greatest detective in the world, was worried about this capricious feline.

Although he had known her for a long time now, she remained a mystery in her own right, and he knew very well that he would never be able to break through it completely, and this ... in spite of all his extraordinary capacity for deduction.

Nevertheless, he knew one thing, this woman ... this thief was the person who understood him best in the world, and especially she knew how to appease him ... and this despite the fact that they are "enemies"

His thoughts continued to be invaded by the disturbing case of Catwoman when a noticeable movement on his right catched him.

Dick seeing that his mentor was too busy with his thoughts had begun to make a series of pumping on the roof, and he seemed determined to finish it.

"... 21-22-23-24-25 ..."

This reaction revealed what might be called a micro-smile, a rare thing about Batman.

He looked at the time and saw that it had already been 2 1/2 hours, knowing that there was little chance of falling on other organized criminals, it seemed judicious to shorten the patrol.

"Alfred !"said to the voice of his butler replied immediatly.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Me and Robin are heading back to the base, we'll be there in 20 minutes."  
"Well, sir, should I prepare a hot drink for you and the young master?"

Of course, Alfred. On this he cut off the communication and headed for Robin.

«56-57-58 ... -»The young boy was so into his workout that he didn't saw his mentor right beside him.

 **"Robin!"**

At the baritone voice of his guardian, the young adolescent stopped in his exercise before fixing it.

"We're done for tonight, we're going back." Bruce could see a smile of joy appearing quickly on the village of the young man before disappearing.

"Very well, I follow you."

Batman watched him getting up, and then they jumped from roof to roof towards until they reached the Bat-mobile, which would lead them safely to Wayne Manor.

End of the first chapter: Where did this cursed cat go?

* * *

Here it is ,the first chapter of my first batman fanfiction,i wonder if you will like it^^.

Well each review are good so,thank if you post one!

Imp45 out


	2. We request a feline here!

...

...

Imp45:Well, well, well, it does seem that this story is a little more appreciated that what I hoped! Thank you for giving me this chance.

...

rubyblue100: A smile is the greatest reward someone can have ^^Thank you

Missy the Cat: I'm glad that you love it, and don't you worry the future chapter shall be longer, it's just the chapters of the beginning, but as the story will set up they will grow^^.

...

And now,back to the story.

Missing cat chapter 2: We request a feline here!

...

...

* * *

...

...

"So, master Bruce, how was your patrol tonight?" Inquired the loyal butler.

Not that bad. Simply replied the said master as he got off the batmobile, closely followed by his whom quickly jumped toward the higher ground of the batcave.

Bruce took of his owl and placed it on the corner of the bat-computer before reaching for Alfred, the older man holded a tray which had two cup on, one of coffee and one of hot chocolate.

"There weren't any serious troubles tonight, but with almost all of the _big fishes_ locked up in Arkham , that's normal." The Dark night took his cup and drank a little of the wonderful beverage.

As he was drinking his eyes felled on Dick who was on the floor of the next level, currently petting his Persian grey cat, named Alexander.

This cat has been a gift from Selina to Dick for his twelfth birthday, and has been living in the Wayne's manor since then. The cat has been offered as a kitten and has been growing uo with Dick and was quite attached to him.

A smile appeared on Bruce face as he watched his _son_ petting the small cat who was purring of pleasure by seeing his _"Daddy"_ back home and caressing him.

Bruce was happy to see that a gift from his _lover_ was that much appreciated in this manor, he knew that some of his _partners_ didn't liked his relationship with the cat burglar, but at least Richard and Alfred seemed to like her pretty much.

Barbara on the other hand…Well, she tolerated it…at most.

But the warm cup remembered him of the other one and he reached for the hot chocolate with his left hand and joined Dick's level.

"Here!" He quietly said, making Robin to look up at him, still with a cat on his lap. The boy smiled and grabbed the cup that his adopted father was proposing to him.

"After that you finish your dink, wash your teeth and then I want you tucked in your bed. Understood?"

The smile on the boy face felled down but he nodded, knowing from past experience that it was futile to resist.

Richard, after saying goodnight to Bruce and Alfred began to go back to the manor in the journey to a good night of sleeping(more than 4 hours of straight sleep is considered as a great night in the bat-clan) followed by a grey cat with a need of petting.

...

* * *

...

A few minutes after the exit of Master Richard, Alfred came back to the cave, as he has left because his _"son"_ requested another cup of coffee, but as he was joining his master, he was not surprised by the vision of him on the bat computer.

On several side screen, pictures and files about the famous Catwoman appeared, while that Bruce Wayne was checking data on the main one.

"Two weeks Alfred, already two weeks without any news from her, without any explication but a simple note on her desk." The irritation and worries could be heard in his voice as he grabbed a piece of paper with the letter B on it. With something written on the other side:

 _B, I need to work on something of very important to me. It should be pretty long and will not be able to see you for a while._

 _Don't 'you worry, I'll be safe and shall contact you a soon as it is finished._

 _With love,_

 _Selina K,_

 _PS, say hi to Dick and Alfred for me._

Bruce had found this letter in Selina Penthouse when he came looking after her when she didn't showed up for a week.

He hadn't started to look at her before that as they sometime let several day passes before seeing each other, but Dick wondered where she was and asked him to check up on her.

When he first read the letter ,anger was the first thing he felt, Selina , someone that he trusted got out probably of Gotham to work on something she say was important without telling him.

But anger has been quickly replaced by worry.

She could be in danger; after all, she was the greatest thief of the world, which means that she has made herself a lot of enemies.

Bruce knew that she was a very cautious about her true identity and the only ones who knew it was because she allowed it …But a mistake was still a possibility, after she was still human…

Another thing that worried the dark knight was that she was planning a a big job. It was true that she was a thief, and so to steal was her job…But since the three years they have been _together, the_ number of robbery committed by her has dropped dramatically. She was steal robbing but more for fun that to gain money. And she returned back a lot of her loot to the owners…Except when it was a cute cat item.

The Batman had let her go away every time, even if some of their _special_ fighting was involved.

Batman knew that she wasn't a bad person…But as long as she remained a thief, she was in dangers, either by villains and gangster, or by the laws and police.

He chased away some bad memories about giving Gordon a fake result of the chase of Catwoman and turned back to his computer screens, hoping to see any update on his search of the feline lady while being quietly watched by his butler who himself hoped that she was safe.

...

* * *

...

After two more hours of research, Bruce gave up for the night, he now just wanted to rest a little and hopefully catch some hours of sleep.

As he was getting up from his chair, the characteristic " _Ding_ " of a received file arrived; he quickly sat back and opened the mail.

 _From: Flash_

 _Object: Sorry Bat!_

 _Hey B-Man, I don't know if you're still awake at these hours, but Diana W, ordered me to send you a full rapport from my mission in Australia, I know that it isn't that urgent but she really insisted._

 _The rapport is with the message feel free to contact me is you need any precision on it._

 _See ya soon_

 _F_

Bruce sighed to this incoming task but opened the file and began to read it .But before putting himself totally into it, he thought back to the missing cat.

 _"Tomorrow I shall get back to her Penthouse, I will check it in totallity."_

On those thought he put the rapport on the main screen and as he read it cursed himself for not asking Alfred to make more coffee.

...


	3. Welcome to the cat tree

Chapter 3: Welcome to the cat tree…

* * *

Imp45: Wow…so much…read…I could really cry to know that this story is well read, I do hope that peoples will not be disappointed by this chapter.

But for now, let's answers to the reviews^^

…

Anonmyus: They do are actually lovers; they are not living together but they do sleep at the other's place from time to time. Furthermore, Bruce trust her enough to let her alone with Dick so…And they do see each other almost every night.

rubyblue100: Glad to know that the previous chapter is well liked, I do hope that the next will stand up to your expectations^^.

...

...

Missing cat chapter 3: Welcome to the cat tree…

* * *

...

...

 _Gotham City -East End_

 _"Here I am in the cat lair."_ Mused Bruce as he was on Catwoman's penthouse balcony. He crouched before the lock and quickly picks it up. This done, he opened the glasses door wide enough for him to slid in and entered the apartment under the watch of the moon.

As he entered, he sends a quick glance behind him, unhappy with himself for having to ask Robin and Batgirl to patrol alone tonight. But brushed it off as he made them promise to contacts him if there was any danger…And in a city like Gotham, he was ready to get called out anytime soon.

"Another reason why I should find what I am looking for quickly."

The dark knight stood at the center of the main room looking around to see anything of suspect but a hissing sound stopped him through his search.

He looked down and saw the source of the noise.

"Hi Isis, how are you?"Asked Bruce with a tiny smile.

To this Isis responded with a soft meow as she recognized the intruder in her mommy's house and began to paw at his massive legs.

The dark night scratched the ears of the majestic feline before returning at the task at hand.

He checked every obvious furniture's before going deeper in his research, the desk where he did find the note of Selina, the closet with a double bottom or under the sink.

He didn't like to rummage through the cat lady belonging since him and she had made a deal about not going too much into each other personal life.

He sighed once he did go through the basic hiding places and he came up with the same result he got when he was here last time: Nothing.

So, it's with a scoff that he activates the scanner of his cowl, ready to investigate the flat in the deepest way.

It took only a few moments for the scanner to prove its worth as Bruce saw a hiding place under a closet. He pushed the furniture away and inspected the floor. As expected, he did find a loose floor board which was directly under the small closet, he opened it and pulled out from it the large objects, as he put them on the floor beside him he could clearly observe his finding…Three aluminums briefcase…

He studied and checked if they were booby-trapped. After finding that that they weren't, he managed to open them quickly, what he found out, draw a small smile on his face.

Two of the briefcases contained a Catwoman costume in its black version while that the last one had the former model in purple. He did find too a whip, a stun gun and to his bad surprise, a dagger.

He put the item back into their holders before searching again; when this side of the apartment had been cleared he got to the other one and found something else.

A vault.

A vault was hidden a fake radiator, as quickly possible, he worked down the screws and took the fake device away.

It wasn't attached to the wall so Bruce simply placed it on floor, he did manage to unlock the door as it swung open.

And what was in there did surprise him a lot more than his previous finding…

...

* * *

...

 _Meanwhile in the north of Gotham, with Dick Grayson as Robin, and Barbara Gordon as Batgirl._

"I don't like it." Said Barbara to her partner as they were standing on the roof of a building, watching the street below for any crimes that may been happening.

"Yes, I really don't like it that he spends so much time looking for his clawed lover." She added as she breath on her hands to keep them warms, the night was very fresh, which was very strange as they were in May, sure they hadn't expected the hot and humid night of august, but still, a night to 5°C (41°F for those fools who dare to still use this measurement unit) was too cold for this time of the year.

 _"And there are people who still think that the climatic change isn't real."_

A cold wind passed through making her shivering.

"Oh! That so cute!" Said Robin from behind.

Barbara smiled to this, and with a blush on her face turned around to face her partner of the night.

"Oh Robin, I didn't know that you…"Barbara didn't finish her sentence has the sight before her left her speechless.

Robin, instead of admiring the night, or his dear partner,Robin was actually watching pictures of his cat on his phone.

"I remember this day, we were out in the snow and he didn't stop to jump to avoid the cold on his cute little paws."

He swiped to another picture, showing the precious little Alexander near a small pond.

"Oh, there, he was so…"

 ** _"Robin!"_** Shouted batgirl to her friend who dropped his phone and felled on the floor.

"Wha-What?!Are you crazy shouting out like that? People can hear you,you know!"

"Shut-up, what are you doing? Checking your cat pictures? Do I need to remember you that we are on a patrol? Not at a cat-loving club?" Robin gets back up with his phone and responded.

"Well, you were there, doing nothing but complain about the weather so I just checked out some pics of Alexander. There's nothing wrong with it."

Barbara was fuming now, partially because he was right, and she now needed to end this argument in her favor.

"Aw, come on! You say it like if your cat had more value to you than me." She exaggerates her pout to show how much it annoyed her.

To this, Dick stared right back at her with very, very, serious face.

 **"BABS!"** He shouted. To this tone, she flinched and waited for the rest of his answer.

"Babs…I would like to know…If I did confirm that I cared more about my cat than you, will you punch me?"

...

...

 _Three floors below._

...

 _..._

A young waiter had put the trash into the giant dumpster belonging to his Dinner, and as he was just actually going back to work when he heard a loud **_CRASH_** behind him.

When he turned around, he got quite a view before him.

Robin, him was still lying on the big trash can and was fixing toward a retreating form of a feminine vigilante on the roof he was standing on only a few seconds ago.

The boy wonder, seeing the thunderstruck waiter who was looking at him chooses that it was wise to get out from his resting place.

As he grabbed his phone back from the floor he come close of the waiting guy who stood watching him like if he was an alien.

"To her defense…She throws me out of the roof a building but-…She pushed me...Not a single punch in this."

And with that he began to walk away in the night with a limp toward the nearer staircase that he could find.

...

* * *

...

 _Back to Selina Kyle's Penthouse.-East End_

What Bruce did find in this vault certainly surprised him as each of the items was connected to him.

"What is that?" He checked out each of them and put them on the floor.

 _"Eight Batarangs, two grapple guns, a small bag containing at least ten of my smoke pellets and finally…One of my batclaw… I was wondering where this one did go."_

He looked at those lost items and began to wonder why would Catwoman kept them.

 _"Maybe, that she did want to keep a souvenir from me, with the number of time that we did our special fight, I'm not surprised by the amount of my device that did disappear. But…"_ He grabbed two of the batarang and looked closely at them.

 _"This batarang is pretty recent, but this one, it is one of my first version of the batarang, from when I just had started into the vigilante business…I had my first encounter with her a few month later…Damn, it is so old and she kept it. It does seem to have some value to her."_

He put the two items back on the floor before checking another one.

 _"This grapple gun, it does seem to have been modified. The gun is one of my actual versions but it seem to have been upgraded."_ The was a red button on the left side of the handle, and electric system at the beginning of the barrel, and finally five blue led dots in circle were on the rear sight.

He put every item back into the safe and locked it again; all except the modified gun that he tied into his belt for examine it later at the bat cave.

He cleaned up every mess that he made before looking for another hidden place, but after 15 minute of research he found nothing new.

Bruce sighed and sat down on the comfortable couch owned by the feline friendly thief. One of the main reason he hadn't checked her apartment first when he learned of her disappearance was because he knew that there was almost no chance to find a clue, when Selina Kyle wanted to disappear, well she disappeared.

Furthermore, he has been checking all her knows alias and know locations and he had found nothing.

He was taken away from his thought as a munching sound was heard.

He looked toward the source of the noise below the kitchen counter.

It was Isis, eating her special cat food from her bowl. Bruce smiled at this sight, he knew. That this proud black cat was very much loved by her owner and that this same person would be ready to take down on every one who would dare to threaten her.

 _"Wait a minute..."_ Bruce suddenly got up, the fast movement making Isis hiss at him for daring to trouble her during her precious dinner. Which arranged Batman as he needed her away from her bowls.

 _"Those bowls…"_ He said while he kneeling near of them.

 _"Those bowls…They weren't that full when I came last week. So…So someone refilled them."_ The dark knight grabbed them, and effectually, the bowl was only half emptied, something that shouldn't have happened if this wonderful cat kept eating at the same rhythm she was doing only a few moment ago.

This meant only one thing:

Someone as actually refilling Iris's Food and water.

 _"It cannot be Selina…She is doing it hard for me to find her, she wouldn't' take the risk for me to find because she came back to feed her cat. This can only mean that she is getting some help. Help from someone she trusts enough to reveal her identity and her living place…Someone who wasn't afraid to meet the Dark knight, someone who has been told by Selina when it was safe to act."_

Bruce looked through the window and saw Gotham in the night, with the moon as the brightest source of light.

 _"And the safest time to act is during the day. When I am being busy being the billionaire Bruce Wayne, leader of worldwide company."_

Bruce opened a channel toward a certain chairman of Wayne Enterprise.

"Hi Mister Wayne." responded Lucius Fox to his boss. "What can I do for you?"

"Good evening Lucius. I would like that you cancel every of my meeting programmed for the next five days. It does seem that the Batman will have some daily works to do."

"Very well, I shall contact them tomorrow at the first hour. But sir could you confirm it for me? Batman, working in the day? Which matter could be so important that the savior of Gotham must ignore his first job?"

"Well, let's say that I may have found a lead on a very important case." With that he turned off his communications with Lucius and opened one with Alfred.

...

* * *

...

 _Batcave, under the Wayne's manor, two hour later_

"Seriously, Master Richard, watch your step next time, I wouldn't like you to get more injuries by falling of a building because of being careless."

Dick winced as Alfred put the ice pack on the very large bruise on his back. He looked up and saw Barbara who seemed determined to avoid eyes contact and stared to the bat-computer.

Dick smiled to this, during their entire patrol, Babs had spoken only when necessary and never met his gaze, and she was probably feeling bad for having pushed him off a three floor building.

She was, quite surprised when he simply told Alfred that he slipped from the roof, why made her feel even more bad as now he was lying for her, both knowing that neither their mentor or the elderly butler would approve of her action, but for her Richard would cover a lot things.

"Ah, Alfred, do you know when Bruce will be back, he did tell us to get back to the cave but I don't see him here. Do you where he is?" Asked Dick as the butler was checking up the rest of the bruise.

"Well, master Bruce told me that he wanted to see commissioner Gordon, and that before going back home he wanted to patrol the east end , but he should be back pretty soon now , I think."

To these words, Robin head made a slight movement as he recognized the area.

"The east end…does it have anything to do with Selina?" Barbara and Alfred could hear the curiosity and the worries inside his young voice.

"I do believe so."

"Has… Has there been any news on her? When she will be back home? "Hope could be clearly heard in his sentence, but Alfred simply shook his head.

"I'm afraid that Master Bruce didn't tell me about any update on this case."

Dick shoulder's fell as sadness got to his face.

Barbara took a quick glance at him and her hearts felt constricted, it was obvious that Richard liked Catwoman a lot, she as saw them together a lot, either in or out of costume. And even thought that wasn't the biggest fan of the cat burglar, that didn't mean that she hated her. She has even drunk some coffee with her and the oldest woman did give her a few tips.

Furthermore, if her mentor and her partner in fighting crime liked her, well she would of course tolerate her.

As she glanced back to the batcomputer, she mused herself where this damned cat lady was, after all ,Bruce Wayne, the Batman has been looking for her for more than a week and didn't manage to find her, him, the greatest detective in the whole world.

 _"I knew that she was quite good at hiding, but here she deserve a medal."_

Her thoughts were stopped when the sound of a motor was heard, and quickly after that, the famous batmobile appeared.

 _"One day, I will manage to convince him to let me drive it."_

As the vehicle stopped, Batgirl got down and began to walk toward her mentor who just exited the dark car.

...

...

* * *

...

End of the third chapter of Missing Cat! : Welcome to the cat tree…

...


End file.
